Mortífago y Gryffindor
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Porque Peter Pettigrew siempre fue un merodeador. Un merodeador que cayó en manos de Lord Voldemort. Un Gryffindor. Un mortífago. Un amigo y un traidor. Serie de viñetas sobre Peter Pettigrew. Proceso: Edición
1. Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios, lo que sea. Si lo reconoces es de J. K. Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**1-Gryffindor.**

Los chicos corren apretujados por los pasillos del imponente castillo, él sólo los sigue con emoción.

Entran en el gran comedor y lo que hace es ver hacia el techo. Un cielo estrellado desplegándose en una noche tranquila, esa sería una imagen que jamás olvidaría, así como el loco recuerdo de aquel semigigante deseándole buena suerte antes de entrar.

Ahora todos los estudiantes se forman perfectamente, él se coloca atrás para no llamar la atención, aún admirado por aquel imponente hombre de graciosa barba plateada que, imperceptiblemente, le saluda con la mirada o por lo menos esa es la impresión que le da.

Y antes de tener tiempo para pensar en algo más, comienza la selección.

Potter, James. _Gryffindor._

Malfoy, Lucius. _Slytherin._

Evans, Lilian. _Gryffindor._

Y el hombre de la barba plateada los observa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre cálida.

Pettigrew, Peter.

Es su turno. Avanza lentamente entre sus compañeros y observa como un chico llamado Remus Lupin baja del taburete, otro Gryffindor, y le dedica una sonrisa, quizá esa sea la casa de la gente amable, le gustaría estar allí.

Se monta en el taburete con dificultad y de repente todo es oscuridad.

-_Gryffindor_-

* * *

Peter es un personaje bastante complejo, tiene el mérito de estar en Gryffindor y de ser un mortífago. De probar ambos bandos. Así que trataré de abarcar los dos aspectos. Gracias por leer.

Besos, Jane.


	2. Lealtad

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling.

_YOmisma, Gwen, M. H. Dwyer Hale _y_ Nila Lupin_, para ustedes este drabble. Uno de los que más ternura me da.

* * *

**2-Lealtad.**

Nunca sabrá el motivo por el cual el sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor. La casa de los valientes, de lo leales, de los guerreros.

Siempre se cuestionó si él poseía alguna de esas cualidades y la verdad, es que lo dudaba. Por eso, al bajarse del taburete, le dedicó una mirada insegura al director de Hogwarts, preguntando en silencio si no sería un error, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó, al contrario, Albus Dumbledore sólo sonrió.

Por eso aún duda si será un Gryffindor de corazón.

Pero justo ahora, cuando el director de Hogwarts le pregunta quien dejó caer el pastel de lodo sobre la mesa de Slytherin y él se niega a responder, pese a que lo castiguen, entiende algo.

Quizá no sea valiente, quizá no esté destinado para la gloria, pero siempre será leal; porque ser un merodeador es mejor que ser Gryffindor y vale más que cualquier castigo. Porque, inconscientemente, Peter siempre será leal.

Quién sabe, quizá el sombrero tenía razón después de todo.

Quizá el director nunca se equivocó.

* * *

Siempre será un misterio la forma en que el sobrero selecciona, pero para mí más que valentía fue lealtad, aunque al final el instinto de supervivencia pudiera más. Gracias por leer.

Besos, Jane.


	3. Secreto

**Summary:** Porque Peter Pettigrew siempre fue un merodeador. Un merodeador que cayó en manos de Lord Voldemort. Un Gryffindor. Un mortífago. Un amigo y un traidor. Serie de viñetas sobre Peter Pettigrew.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, aunque aún sueño que Remus lo es. Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling.

Siento la demora, pero ayer no tuve internet.

Repetí esta viñeta varias veces, y todavía no me convence del todo. Pero este tema me encanta, así que espero su opinión.

**

* * *

**

3-Secreto.

Remus estaba raro, tenía meses así. Y cada vez que le preguntaban algo sobre el tema, él rehuía, sonreía y les decía que eran ideas suyas. Pero ellos sabían que algo andaba mal, solo que no sabían qué.

Por eso decidieron investigar.

Fueron a la biblioteca a buscar respuestas al secreto de su amigo. A entender sus desapariciones, su debilidad.

Y fue ahí, cuando abrieron aquel libro y vieron la palabra _licántropo_, que todas sus ausencias cobraron sentido. Por eso, fueron con Remus a su habitación a enfrentarlo y, cuando él dijo que se marcharía porque era un monstruo; Peter, Sirius y James no hicieron más que detenerlo.

Porque bien podría ser un colacuerno húngaro, pero aún sería un merodeador; por eso cuando Peter dijo -Será un secreto de Merodeador-

Todos sonrieron juntos, los cuatro una vez más. Porque Peter y los demás preferirían perder su magia antes que romper su palabra.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias a Drehn, Nila Lupin, YOmisma, Vii y M. H. Dwyer Hale. Para ustedes esta viñeta.

En mi opinión, el secreto de Remus fue una de las cosas que más unió a los merodeadores, y fue importante para todos tener ese grado de confianza. Además amo a Remus.

_Cuídense mucho_.

Jane Adams.


	4. Amigos

**Summary:** Porque Peter Pettigrew siempre fue un merodeador. Un merodeador que cayó en manos de Lord Voldemort. Un Gryffindor. Un mortífago. Un amigo y un traidor. Serie de viñetas sobre Peter Pettigrew.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, no gano dinero, nada de nada. Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling. Pero insisto, se vale soñar.

Para Mar, Nila Lupin y Sweet-Ashie. Para ustedes y todos los que leen, esta viñeta.

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

**4-Amigos.**

-¿Así que un Gryffindor no?-

Dos chicos lo tienen atrapado en un oscuro pasillo, y no sabe qué hacer.

Escapar no es una opción, están preparados si lo intenta. Gritar menos, nos hay personas cerca. Luchar es lo que queda y, aunque no sea la persona más valiente de Hogwarts, lo intentará.

-Sí, ¿podrían dejarme pasar?-Usa todo su autocontrol para no temblar frente a esos Slytherins, aunque sus defensas caen cuando ellos sacan sus varitas, declinando su petición; y es cuando una voz dice:

-Déjalo en paz Malfoy-que el chico tiene esperanza.

Es cuando se desata una pequeña batalla, en el pasillo de Hogwarts; cuando Remus le pregunta, si está bien; cuando Sirius confronta a Malfoy y cuando James, le da un golpe a Rosier; porque meterse con uno de sus amigos es meterse con él.

Es cuando Peter se da cuenta que vale la pena luchar, porque sus amigos siempre estarán junto a él.

Para apoyarlo.

**Fin**

* * *

Y bueno, me parece que esta situación representa la amistad entre los merodeadores. Ellos se daban apoyo entre sí. Y se protegían; me gusta pensar que eso le enseñó algo a Peter. Por lo menos a mí me enseñó algo. Espero sus opiniones.

_Cuídense mucho._

Jane Adams.


	5. Animagos

**Disclaimer:** Esto es sin fines de lucro. Si lo reconoces no es mío. Es de J. K. Rowling.

Perdonen la demora, pero no pude subir antes.

Y venimos con una viñeta más. Para YOmisma y Nila Lupin. Para ustedes y todos los que leen.

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

**5-Animagos.**

-¿Estás seguro Peter?-

Le preguntan sus amigos, dudosos. Pero él solo asiente y cuando ve que dudan, una vez más, lo reitera.

-Totalmente, si salta uno saltamos todos ¿no?-

Sabe que en el fondo tiene un poco de miedo, pero igual no le importa. Es algo difícil y, según los libros, peligroso, pero bien lo vale. Su amigo lo vale.

Por eso vale la pena hacerlo y lo harán; sin importar que Remus les repita una y mil veces que no es necesario, sin importar los peligros, los intentos fallidos, las decepciones. Porque James, Sirius y él, saben que lo lograrán.

Porque son merodeadores, son Gryffindors y más importante aún, son amigos.

Y con ese convencimiento, salen al bosque prohibido, una vez más. A intentar en otra noche de luna llena, acompañar a Remus.

Y es cuando un perro, un ciervo y una rata aparecen por primera vez.

La primera de muchas.

_Tres animagos y un licántropo. _

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, otra parte importante en la vida de los merodeadores, no sé muy bien como me quedó, pero me gusta. La primera vez que lograron transformarse en animagos. Y me pareció muy noble que todos estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo.

Espero su opinión.

_Cuídense mucho._

Jane Adams.


	6. Aceptación

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todos lo que reconozcas pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Eso incluye personajes y locaciones.

Perdonen el retraso, pero la inspiración se había ido. Pero he vuelto y los dejo con una nueva viñeta, dedicada a _Nila Lupin_, _Resurgent Taka_ y todos los que leen.

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

**7-Aceptación. **

Cuando era pequeño, solía preguntarse si existiría un grupo en el cual encajar.

Un grupo como los que tenían los chicos en el campamento. Aquellos que no siempre le dejaban jugar por ser gordo, pequeño y lento. Un grupo que lo aceptara, simplemente, por ser quien era.

Por eso tenía miedo. Miedo de no encajar.

Y ese miedo se transformó, durante varios años, en su más fiel compañero; gracias a él las expectativas se acortaban en cada navidad y el posible rechazo, en cada paseo, dolía menos. Un miedo que se transformaba en escudo protector contra la desilusión.

Un miedo que un día, se transformó en éxtasis.

Por fin, la carta había llegado.

Iría a Hogwarts. La escuela que había esperado toda su vida, donde había cuatro casas para aprender y conocer. Donde había cientos de personas con las que jugar.

Donde, quizá, hubiera un grupo en el que encajar.

Un hogar al que pertenecer.

**Fin. **

* * *

Lo he reescrito varias veces, primero muy largo, luego muy corto, pero me gusta lo que ha quedado. Supongo que ha de ser difícil para Peter empezar Hogwarts, ansiar nuevos amigos y sobre todo ser aceptado. A todos nos ha pasado, y me parece un momento importante en su vida. Ojala les gustara.

Espero sus comentarios.

_Cuídense mucho. _

Jane Adams.


	7. Deseo

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo es de J. K. Rowling.

El espíritu navideño me ha hecho volver. Y no podía olvidarme de esta historia que adoro.

Bueno esta viñeta contiene los deseos de navidad de los merodeadores, creo que me fui en algunas partes, pero veamos su opinión.

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

**7-Deseo.**

-Me casaré con Evans.

Ya es más de media noche en Hogwarts, pero a ellos no les importa. Por eso siguen en las cocinas un 25 de Diciembre, celebrando. _Brindando._

-Pues si tú te casas con ella, entonces me iré de mi casa.

Peter ríe junto a Remus. Ya han perdido la cuenta de lo que han tomado y es probable que Sirius quiera cumplir su deseo de bailar sobre la mesa, con mucha menos ropa.

-Si logran eso, entonces yo tendré una familia que me acepte.

Y siguen bebiendo. Pero aun falta un deseo por cumplir y la expectativa crece.

-Y tu Colagusano, ¿cuál es tu deseo? –Cuestiona Lunático.

-Yo no tengo uno.-Responde el más pequeño.

Todos lo voltean a ver, y se siente intimidado.

- ¿Como no vas a tener uno?-Exclama Sirius.

-Bueno… porque ya se cumplió.-Y ante la expectación de los demás decide responder.

- Tengo amigos de verdad.

Y el silencio se apodera de las cocinas. Y Peter baja la mirada apenado, se siente ridículo. Pequeño. Y quiere huir de ahí, pero cuando siente un brazo en su hombro y oye a James Potter, con una gran sonrisa a su lado, decir:

-Pues deseo concedido amigo.

La pena desaparece, y el orgullo vuelve.

Quizá no sea el líder o el rebelde del grupo, pero fue el primero en cumplir su sueño.

Porque los deseos se cumplen. Y él fue el primer Merodeador en probarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

Pienso que todos los merodeadores tenían sus propios sueños, pero creo que el de Peter siempre fue formar parte de algo, ser tomado en cuenta. Tener amigos de verdad, quizá no estaba preparado para afrontar una amistad tan grande, pero su deseo se concedió. O al menos eso me gusta pensar. Aclaratoria: Piensen que todos pasaron esa Navidad en Hogwarts.

¿Opiniones, dudas? ¿Qué tal un Review?

_Felices Fiestas._

Con cariño, Jane.


End file.
